


To love a wild cat

by kawaiiminglee



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiminglee/pseuds/kawaiiminglee





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                         

 

Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at fanfiction and I would love to hear feedback for it and I would like to know if I should continue or give up completely. Hope you guys like it and these characters are not my creation and belong to Yamane Ayano. I hope I did her characters justice.

 

Akihito couldn’t believe it, here he was with his arms chained between two posts, gagged and blindfolded. At least his kidnappers had left his feet unbound, more amused by aimless kicking, than by his taunting insults. He couldn’t help but curse his luck that this time his kidnappers were smarter than the rest, chained like this there was no way he could escape them. If only he hadn’t taken it into his head to ditch the P.I Asami had on him.  
Not that he wanted the bastard’s protection, but dammit right now he could use some help from the meddling bastard, even if it meant seeing that smug smirk on his face and listening to taunting comments about how he made a living.  
Tugging again on the chain was futile but he did it anyway, hoping that he somehow break it. After a few minutes he gave up. Choosing instead to wait for his captors to comeback from that break that they went on.  
‘Shit how long are these freaks going to keep me chained up. Are these bastards going to leave me here?’ Akihito thought. It had to have been about two hours now, since they last roughed him up for taking pictures of their boss doing shady business with government money.  
Screech… Akihito lifted his head at the sound of the heavy metal door grating open. From the sound of the footsteps he knew only one person entered. The owner of the footstep paused and sighed… strange, who the hell was it? From the footsteps he could tell that this person was wearing shoes unlike his captors.  
‘Really Akihito? Chains, a gag and a blindfold; did you really want my attention that badly?’  
‘Asami!’ Akihito was glad for his current state at least he didn’t have to see the smug bastard face. Only he would think that his kidnapping was a cry for attention.  
As soon as he was freed and gag removed, Akihito pulled his blindfold off to glare at Asami. ‘Like hell I want attention, you’re the one that has me followed and keeps butting into my business. Why don’t you be more honest and tell me you want ME to look only at you.’  
‘…. Is that want you want Akihito?’ Asami smirked looking down. ‘Do you want me to say those things to you?’  
‘What…I ... No you want that you, you perv.’ Akihito blushed furiously, how the hell this bastard manage to turn everything he said against him.  
‘Whatever, I’m out of here, did you see my cameras while you took care of those idiots?’ Akihito asked as he headed out of the room  
‘… Suoh has them…’  
‘What?’ Akihito asked looking back. Asami was looking at him in a way he hadn’t before, it made Akihito nervous.  
Asami walked up to him and grasped his chin, looking deeply into his eyes. Akihito glared back at him as he felt a faint blush paint his cheeks.  
Asami smirked and released him. ‘Seems like you’re no worse for wear.’  
Akihito stood there speechless as he watched Asami walk away, he couldn’t just ask if he was okay. Nope. It was at times like this that he couldn’t win against Asami. How he kept him constantly guessing at his intentions and meanings, so much that Akihito didn’t have time to analyze his own feelings about the bastard. Except, that he acknowledged he was fascinated by the man and wasn’t ready to leave him yet.  
Back at the penthouse, Akihito emailed his pictures and story to his editor, happy that the minister’s goons left his memory card in his camera and that Asami didn’t care about the minister to take away his scoop, he decided to be nice and go cook for him as a reward for the rescue.  
‘Hey Asami!’ Akihito yelled as he walked into the living room, startling Asami as he sat in living room clad in a bathrobe, sipping his cognac. ‘What do you want to eat? I’m in a good mood, I’ll make whatever you want.’  
‘Anything’ Asami asked  
‘Sure, absolutely anything.’  
‘Well then, I want you’  
Before Akihito could react, he found himself pulled onto the couch and under Asami before he think.  
‘Hey….ummphmm…a-sam-i…ummph’ Akihito found his words swallowed up as Asami, took possession of his mouth. By the time Asami, released him Akihito felt weightless and limp.  
‘Akihito’ Asami crooned into his ear causing a shiver to travel down spine. ‘Tonight, I’m going to feast on you till the sun comes up. I’m going to wring every drop of pleasure out you.’  
With that Asami, swept Akihito into his arms and headed straight for the bedroom.


	2. chapter 2

It was 2pm by the time Asami finally finished with the last report that Kirishima placed on his desk. He could tell that his secretary was in a particular prissy mood; after he left yesterday to go rescue Akihito. Kirishima was never fond of the distractions that Akihito brought to his life, the man probably didn’t know that the vein at his right temple would throb anytime Akihito interrupted the secretary’s carefully ordered schedule that he used to run Asami’s regular affairs.

Had it been anyone else, Asami would have merely sent some men to deal with the situation rather than going to the warehouse personally. After Hong Kong, Asami found himself reluctant to just leave Akihito to just anyone.

Sighing Asami rose from his desk and lit one of his Dunhill’s as he looked out onto the city. The fact that Akihito didn’t understand the importance of him personally coming to rescue him, was one of the things he found fascinating about Akihito. All that wild fearless energy, made Asami want to chase him, corner him and see him fight. Akihito was addictive.

The sound of gentle knocking interrupted his thoughts. ‘Enter’

‘Asami sama, Yoru san has sent an update on Takaba.’ Kirishima said

‘What is he up to?’

‘It seems that Takaba, has lost his first tail again and has gone undercover in a member’s only S&M club as bartender, however, it seems that Takaba’s hidden camera was discovered and Hide san, the manager plans to hold auction for the boy.’

‘Kirishima, tell Yoru to bid on Akihito. When he wins I want him to deliver Akihito blindfolded and handcuffed to the bed in the secret room of the Penthouse. Get Suoh and some men to cover the club in case anything goes wrong and Yoru needs back up, once Yoru and Akihito leave have the men burn it ground’

‘Hai. Asami sama.’

Turning back to the window, Asami smirked.  He would have to punish Akihito, after his recklessness yesterday, now today. As much as he loved his fearless spirit, Akihito still needed to think before he acted. Ditching his tail, it still surprised Asami that Akihito hadn’t yet figured out that he had another on him. Then again that’s what he paid Yoru for not to ever be seen by Akihito.

‘Kirishima’

‘Yes Asami sama!’ he replied on the intercom

‘I need you to move my three meetings for tomorrow to today and my appointments for the day after I want you to go in place. Unless it’s an emergency, I don’t want to be disturbed for the next two days.’

\-----

‘Kirishima’

\--- ‘Yes Asami sama … I’ll see to it.’ Came the strangled response.

Asami, couldn’t help but chuckle. He was sure Kirishima was cursing the day, he told Asami about the photographer taking photos of his business.

It was 1am by the time Asami finally entered into to his penthouse, he had been forced to spend more time entertaining his clients for ruffling their feathers for the moved up meetings. A minor inconvenience, when he knew what fun awaited him at the penthouse. Stripping off his suit. He made his way into the bathroom to shower and to come up with a game plan for Akihito.

Half an hour later wrapped in large white towel, he entered into the secret room. He stood there gaping for a second at Akihito clad in soft black leather, his soft skin flushed with a gentle sheen of sweat as he writhed on the black silk sheets straining against the handcuffs.

The boy had never looked sexier, the manager of the now burnt club, had chosen well the get up that Akihito was clad in. He actually felt a tinge of jealously that the manager got to see his Akihito like that.

Moving into the room, Asami took a peacock feather and silently approached the handcuffed, blindfolded Akihito.

He could tell that Akihito was aware of his presence in the room for he stopped struggling and had cocked his head to the side to listen for his movements.

Asami stood still feather in hand, while in the shower. He had decided not to reveal himself immediately to Akihito, he would be silent and torment him a little to show what would happen to him without Asami there to protect him, when he made reckless choices.

Just as Akihito started to fidget, Asami teasingly trailed the feather across the boys’ cheek and down his neck.

‘Ahhhh! … Listen you freaking pervert. I don’t know who are, but you better let me go.’ The boy shouted.

‘I didn’t agree to be sold to some asshole who has to buy someone to get their kicks. Are you listening I’m a reporter and as soon as my editor knows I’m missing they are going to come looking and you’ll be arrested. If you let me go now, I won’t press charges against you.’

‘fufufu’ Asami chortled it was just like Akihito to make useless threats when he was the one in a compromising position. Asami resumed with the feather trailing on the exposed areas of Akihito’s skin between the leather outfit.  By the time Asami made it to his nipples Akihito was reduced to incoherent cursing and a beautiful vibrant blush that decorated his exposed skin.

Putting down the feather, Asami made his way to the hidden drawers that contained his custom made sex toys. He pulled out a pair of nipple clamps and a mini vibrating egg.

‘Hey please! Can you just stop … I don’t want this… I’m a man… why does this keep happening.’ Akihito pleaded his turned to the side.

From where Asami stood, he could see a corner of the blindfold becoming wet with Akihito’s tears, feeling sympathy at his pleading Asami put back the clamps and the vibrator. It was time to let Akihito know who his tormentor was.

Moving onto the bed, Asami straddled Akihito’s hips and knelt forward to undo the handcuffs as Akihito bucked wildly under him. As soon as his arms were free, Akihito shot his fists at Asami. Narrowly dodging the attack he recaptured Akihito’s hands in one of his and with the other pulled off the boys blindfold.

Akihito’s eyes went from dazed, to shocked, to angry as all hell.

‘You freaking bastard! Did you set this up! You ruined my scoop and that perverted manager was it your idea to have him feel me up and dress me up in this outfit.’

‘What did you say?’ Asami growled grabbing Akihito’s face and forcing him to look into his eyes.

‘I ‘

‘Listen to me Akihito, I’ll tell you again you are mine and I don’t let anyone touch what’s mine. You were the one that was reckless letting yourself get captured again. That twice in two nights Akihito, I don’t know what games you’re playing but I’ll never let you escape me and no one will ever take what’s mine.’

‘I just want my freedom Asami.’ Akihito said softly; ‘I didn’t mean to get taken, I just want to do my job and you can’t stop me from doing that….’

‘Have I stopped you, and you have the freedom I allow. When will you stop being reckless and think before you act and stop ditching the P.I.? The next time you do Akihito instead of me it will be someone else.’ With that parting shot and a last glowering look Asami left him.

For once Akihito was speechless, he hadn’t expected Asami to be able to find him or be the one that had bought him. When he had found out that he was to be sold, his first thought was that he would never see the man again. When he thought of anyone touching him other than Asami, his skin crawled.

Now here he was lying on bed, semi aroused and Asami gone. Angry at the careless words Akihito threw at the man.

Had it been any other day, Akihito would have stalked to his room, but right now he needed Asami and he wanted to soothe his wild man.

Getting up. Akihito left the secret room and entered the bedroom. Asami was already under the covers seemingly asleep.

Without hesitation, Akihito lifted the covers and slid into bed next to Asami.

‘Um… Asami” he whispered.

‘…..’

With no response from the man, Akihito slid even closer to the man and tentatively placed his hand on the man’s chest. He stroked his hand across the man’s chest, slowly all the while looking at the man’s face for signs of acknowledgement.

Akihito moved his hand, down Asami’s chest and across his sculpted abs. Emboldened he pulled the covers off of Asami and continued to explore the man’s abs. Finally he twitched, looking up Akihito was met by a golden gaze boring into him.

‘Asami… please…. I need you  ...’

Before he could say another word Asami pulled him into his arms and into a soul sucking kiss that that he felt all the way to his toes.

As Asami licked his way into his mouth, Akihito twinned his arms around his neck and thrust his body up and into Asami’s. He grasped when his body met Asami’s, that friction felt so good.

When Asami pulled his legs up and apart, Akihito wrapped his legs around the man’s waist to help him get to better access.

When Asami thrust into him, all Akihito could do was cry out and hold on. His lover was relentless and he kept up a punishing pace, practically folding him in half with Akihito’s head and shoulders pressed into the mattress while he relentlessly thrusted against his prostrate. Overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensations Akihito surrendered to his over powering climax.

As his pleasurable daze cleared he became aware of Asami, thrusting into his body, the man no way near to climax. Opening his eyes he was captivated by the wild look in the man’s molten gaze. Akihito felt like his soul was about to be consumed, his already spent organ roared back to life and he found himself trapped in that heated gaze.

He thrust his hips to meet Asami’s frenzied pace, never breaking contact from Asami’s eyes. Just when he thought he would die from the pleasure, Asami slowed his thrust, then pulling back and almost out of him; then he slammed into him and bellowed his name.

Hearing Asami roar his name, while looking at him caused Akihito to climax powerfully a second time.

Looking at his lover, passed out in a euphoric daze was enough to take away Asami’s anger. That and Akihito’s initiative to prompt sex. He smirked as he walked into the bathroom for a washcloth to clean himself and his lover. He would let him sleep for now, after his ordeal he was sure Akihito would behave for a while, until he decided to rebel again. In the meantime he and his lover would spend the next two days making sure Akihito would be too tired to leave the Penthouse.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
